Marvel Zombies: Dead Days Vol 1 1
(Story) | NextIssue = (Story) | Editor-in-Chief = Joe Quesada | CoverArtist1 = Arthur Suydam | Writer1_1 = Robert Kirkman | Penciler1_1 = Sean Phillips | Inker1_1 = Sean Phillips | Colourist1_1 = June Chung | Letterer1_1 = Rus Wooton | Editor1_1 = Ralph Macchio | Editor1_2 = John Barber | Quotation = Kill or be killed is the new rule--and it is the only rule that matters. | Speaker = Magneto | StoryTitle1 = Marvel Zombies: Dead Days | Synopsis1 = Spider-Man reaches Mary Jane and Aunt May to find them safe and sound. When questioned about the current situation, Peter confesses to being bit by Colonel America. Peter then is taken over by the virus and attacks Mary Jane as Aunt May runs into the room in dismay. As the battle between infected heroes and non-infected rages on, Magneto, on-board Asteroid M, feels sorry for bringing the virus to Earth and returns to the planet to help. Nova arrives at the Parker flat to find the zombified Spider-Man and tries to reason with him. At that point Daredevil shows up to explain to Nova what is going on, and that the rules have changed, but becomes infected by Zombie Peter in the process. Meanwhile Zombie Colonel America has a moment of clarification and heads to the Avengers Mansion in Manhattan, New York City, New York to try to find a cure for the virus. At the Xavier Institute for Gifted Youngsters in Westchester County, New York, X-Men members Storm, Cyclops, Wolverine, Colossus and Shadowcat try to fend off the newly infected Alpha Flight to protect the surviving students in the mansion. Magneto shows up and recruits the X-Men to work with him in fighting the zombified heroes. Aiming to find a cure, Giant Man and Black Panther make their way to Pym's Lab when Black Panther figures out Pym was bitten. In an effort to avoid scrambling for food, Pym knocks out Panther to save him the trouble of searching for food when the infection spreads. As the battle rages on, Invisible Woman, Mister Fantastic, The Thing, and Human Torch mourn the death of Franklin Richards and Valeria Richards at the hands of She-Hulk, who has been infected. As Sue kills Zombie She-Hulk, there is an incoming transmission from Nick Fury. Back in the heat of battle, Thor fights against his previous allies including a zombified Giant Man. Nova shows up to help Thor in the brawl. Then the Fantastic Four arrive in their Fantasticar to lead Thor and Nova to the S.H.I.E.L.D. Helicarrier where Nick Fury is calling all remaining uninfected superheroes and supervillains together. Nick Fury informs all that the epicenter of the infection was Manhattan. The Avengers were first on the scene and as such first to be infected. Nick Fury puts Iron Man, Hulk, and Mr. Fantastic into researching a cure for the contagion. Fury then assigns everyone else to go out and rescue who they can. Giant-Man arrives back at the Avengers Mansion, infected and looking for a new snack in Jarvis. Realizing the other Avengers have beaten him to it, the Zombie Avengers talk about their resolution to give up the fight. Dr. Doom watches the ongoing fight from his secure fortress at Latveria and refuses to aid Fury in his plans. Back on the Helicarrier Mister Fantastic is busy researching a zombie. Invisible Woman walks in asking why he is not helping Iron Man and Hulk with their research for a cure. The other Fantastic Four members then get in a fight over Mister Fantastic's thoughts that the zombies are like advanced lifeforms. Nick Fury checks on Iron Man who has decided to build a machine that will teleport them to an alternate dimension similar to their own. Iron Man hopes to have the machine operational as soon as possible. Back on the planet the uninfected are losing the fight against the Marvel Zombies and have decided to retreat back to the Helicarrier. Mister Fantastic has called the rest of the Fantastic Four to his lab to discuss his findings. Mister Fantastic believes that the infection is evolution and as such has infected the team. Mister Fantastic then allows them to feed on him and in turn infect him. Just as Stark finishes the machine, the Zombified Fantastic Four bust in to the room and infect him. Fury grabs the machine and pulls it into a small room where some of the last remaining heroes have gathered. Nick Fury commands Thor to destroy the machine and for this the zombies killed him. When asked what will happen next, Zombie Mister Fantastic responds to rebuild the machine and, "spread the gospel". | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * * * ** ** ** ** ** ** ** * ** ** ** ** * * * * Supporting Characters: * * * ** * : * * ** ** ** ** ** ** * * ** ** ** ** ** ** * * * ** ** ** ** * * ** ** ** ** ** ** * * * * ** ** ** ** ** ** * * * Other Characters: * * ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** Asgardians *** *** **** **** **** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** *** *** *** *** *** ** ** ** ** Eternals *** *** *** *** ** * * Locations: * ** *** Peter Parker's Apartment *** Henry Pym's Lab *** *** , ** ** ** ** , * Items: * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * ** * * * * * * * * * * * * * Reed's Inter-dimensional Portal Vehicles: * * | Notes = *The continuity is a little confusing on this one as, though in , Hercules and She-Hulk are shown in flashback to be infected at the same time. This may be simply an artistic device, as in MZ: Dead Days, She-Hulk is killed really early on, although unzombified Hercules is shown later on board the Helicarrier. * There is a continuity issue surrounding Iron Fist's infection , as he is seen by Spiderman and Ash being infected in Marvel Zombies vs. Army of Darkness #2, yet appears uninfected in Marvel Zombies: Dead Days after an infected Spider-man has killed MJ, between & #3. * Tony Stark's infection in a suitless state by the Zombified FF is a point of discontinuity when compared with Stark's suit-donned infection in . | Trivia = * This occurs before Ultimate Fantastic Four: Crossover, Ultimate Fantastic Four: Frightful, and Marvel Zombies. * Scarlet Witch is part of the group shown in the Helicarrier, even though she has different whereabouts in Marvel Zombies VS Army Of Darkness. Likewise, Hercules is shown to be a part of this grooup despite having supposedly been infected around the same time as She-Hulk. | Recommended = | Links = }}